


Watching You Seating Chart

by Not_Your_Deers



Series: Watching You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lucifer (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Your_Deers/pseuds/Not_Your_Deers
Summary: It is the seating chart for the rest of the series.





	Watching You Seating Chart

**Author's Note:**

> I should note that I have no clue as to how to type in french on a computer. So for the Miraculous Ladybug names they are s correctly spelled in the tags not in the seating chart or in the story. Just to clear up any potential confusion.

_**First Row:** _

Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Chloe Decker, Lucifer Morningstar, Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley.

 

_**Second Row:** _

Pepper Potts, Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, Alix Kubdel, le Chein Kim, Mylene Haprele, Ivan Bruel, Marcus Pierce, Charlotte Richards, Daniel Espinoza, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy.

 

_**Third Row:** _

Trixie Decker, Mazikeen, Linda Martin, Ella Lopez, John Watson, Greg Lastraude, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, James Barnes Thor, Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan.

 

_**Fourth Row:** _

Sam Wilson, Amenadiel, Max Kante, Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe Bourgeois, Lila Rossi, Juleka Couffaine, Rose Lavillant, Mycroft Holmes, James Rhodes, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle.

This is the view from the screen facing the part of people.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you were wondering the first two rows are for all couples. There is one person in row 2 that does not have a mate due to the fact that she is in the front row. I hope you enjoy the rest of this series.
> 
> The Gryffindor ❤


End file.
